Commonly, in filtering processes generally of the kind referred to, a plurality of differently-sized mesh filter elements are mounted one above the other in a vibratory cradle or the like. Each wire mesh screen may be tensioned across the cradle by use of fixing hooks. Alternatively, each single mesh screen may be mounted and possibly stretched within a screen insertable into the cradle.